I'm Crazy For You
by EverLastingYaoi
Summary: Recently Sasuke has been acting a little 'strange' towards Naruto. He was acting nicer towards him. But why? Why was he acting nicer to the Blonde? Was it because of their strong, unbreakable bond they shared? or was it something more then that? My first ever Fanfic. Planned to have a long built up story-line with cute moments. Will eventually lead to Lemon. NaruSasu Fanfic.
1. The Bet

Hey there, E.L.Y here. Welcome to my first ever Fanfic! :D I've recently been craving NaruSasu more then SasuNaru, probably cause I've read like 10x more SasuNaru FanFics then NaruSasu xD So I decided to go ahead and make my first ever FanFic a NaruSasu one! :D Just a few things to note before we get into this, I'm making up the Story line as I type. So no planning. The only things I've planned is specific scenes and moments I want to happen, the build up to those scenes and the setting etc are made up as I go along. I'm hoping I can keep this story going for long, hopefully for at least 10k+ words before I get lazy or run out of ideas xD. Also I wanted to make Sasuke a little cuter and nicer than usual in this, rather than his usual emotionless attitude :P Tell me what you think of it! Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, I simply write these stories for Yaoi craving fanatics such as myself. ^^ With that being said, thank you for reading. Now let's get on with it!  
-

Chapter 1: The Bet

Under the cream white material of a decent sized blanket came a low groan. A sun kissed arm reached out from under the covers and very slowly pulled the blanket from over his head down so his face was exposed from the material. The boy leaned his body up so his back was off the bed. The Blonde gave a loud unexpected yawn and raised a tanned hand to rub his still dazed and tired eyes. He slowly opened his eyes, revealing an ocean blue set of eyes that fit perfectly with the boy's luscious blonde hair. Yeah this was Uzumaki Naruto. Konoha's #1 Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja... Not so much in early in the mornings though.

Naruto lazily swung his legs to the side of his bed and got up, giving a wide stretch of his arms and legs while another yawn escaped the Blonde's lips. The boy slowly and tiredly made his way to the bathroom to wake himself up a little more. When inside he made his way to the sink, he turned on the cold water tap and put his two his two hands together to form a round shape. A few splashes of water on his face later he dried his face off with a towel that was located right by the sink. He placed the towel back down and looked up at the mirror.

Naruto ran a hand through his naturally spiky blonde hair and gave a small smile to himself before turning around and walking out the bathroom. He made his way over to the bedside table and reached down to pick up the smooth fabric material that was his Konohagakure headband. He raised his hand and lightly tied it around his forehead, making sure it was properly tied up before letting his hands fall back to his side.

Naruto gave one last look around his room to make sure he didn't forget anything, not seeing anything in particular the Blonde walked out into the hallway of his apartment and over to the door. He placed his hand on the handle and gave a light pull before stepping outside onto the cold concrete flooring. He shut the door and began walking down the building to the first flight of stairs.

Naruto lived in a fairly sized apartment, not too big, not too small, on a three story flat. He didn't mind for the most part, he loved taking advantage of the roof that was just a stairway above his apartment, he'll often go there and think about stuff while having a magnificent view of a large portion of Konoha. He felt quiet lucky to have the privilege to be able to go to such a spot whenever he liked to be honest.

When the Blonde eventually made it down the 3 sets of stairs he began to casually walk down the path leading to the main part of Konoha's often busy streets. Naruto placed his hands into his pockets and kept a steady walking pace. He was on his way to meet the rest of his squad that consisted of himself and 3 other people. Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Hatake Kakashi. Otherwise known as team 7.

Haruno Sakura has short pink hair with unusually but unique green eyes. She was a close friend to Naruto and Naruto was a close friend to her, nothing more. Hatake Kakashi is the three Genin's Sensei. He has a nice whitish/silver spiked up hair that leans to the left, he has his headband covering his left eye and a black mask that covers his whole face besides from the area of his eyes. And lastly Uchiha Sasuke. A long time rival to Naruto that has created a strong unbreakable bond between them. He has dark Black spiked up hair that seems to be parallel on both sides, followed by dark black eyes which fitted great with his hair. He was supposedly the last of the Uchiha but everyone knew that's not true. Recently Sasuke's been acting a little 'strange' towards Naruto recently, maybe that's just because of the strong bond the two share. Who knows.

Naruto continued to walk along the village path, getting closer and closer to the designated point where he was meant to meet up with the rest of his squad for their daily early morning training. Seeing the bridge in sight he grinned and saw 2/3 of his teammates already waiting for him. "HEY SAKURA! SASUKE!" He let a wide grin cover his features and he removed his hands from his pockets and placed them on the back of his head.

The pink haired girl and the Raven both turned to see their loud mouthed Blonde teammate in the distance getting closer to them. Sakura giggled and gave a wave at him where as Sasuke just stared at him as he approached closer and closer. When Naruto got close his removed his hands from the back of his head and walked up to the two. He blinked and looked around not seeing any sign of their silver haired Sensei. A sigh passed his lips and he looked at Sakura then to Sasuke "Kakashi Sensei isn't here yet? How long have you two been waiting?" The Blonde asked the other two Genin.

"Not long, only like 10 minutes or so." The pink haired girl smiled and answered for both of them. "Nn that stupid pervert is always late!" he sighed and leaned back against the edge of the bridge closing his eyes and folding his arms. Sakura just giggled in response where as Sasuke looked over at the Blonde and smiled at him. A few minutes of silence later a puff of smoke suddenly appeared and a much taller figure appeared that was crouching down on the poles of the bridge. A visible smile could be seen through the black fabric of the Jounin's mask.

"Sorry I'm late, I was helping an old lady across the street and-" "LIAR!" The three students shouted out at in synchronicity timing, causing their Sensei to give a nervous laugh and rub the back of his head. "Honestly would it kill you to come early for once?" the Blonde sighed and looked up at his Sensei. Kakashi only sweat dropped in response and closed his eyes so they were upside down U's. [Happy face :D] The Blonde only sighed again in response. "Can we at least start sparring now? I really feel like kicking the Teme's ass." The Blonde looked over at his rival with confident smirk placed on his face. Sasuke looked back over at the Blonde idiot and gave a small smirk in response. "You wish." He said back and continued to look over at his long term rival. Weird... he didn't call the Blonde a Dobe for once...

Sakura sighed out loud and followed it with a giggle [Mmm, perhaps I made her giggle a bit too much D: xD] "Rivals will be rivals ne, Kakashi-sensei?" The pinkette said and looked over at the Jounin. Kakashi chuckled in response. "Yeah, I guess so." He paused for a moment. "Alright Naruto you're with Sasuke, Sakura you're with me." he said and began to walk off in a direction, indicating for Sakura to follow in which she did.

Naruto heard his Sensei's confirmation and so he walked over to Sasuke and passed him, giving the message to follow him. The Raven instantly starting following him as the Blonde passed him. Naruto eventually lead the other to a more clearer space with a nice flat surface not far from the bridge. He turned around to face the Raven. "You ready Teme?" Naruto smirked and got into a fighting stance. Sasuke smirked in response. "Always ready Do-... Naruto" He did the same and got into a stance. Naruto raised one eyebrow up a little in response to Sasuke's changing of words but quickly let it go. "Let's make this more interesting, if I win you're paying for Ramen for the both of us... If you win I'll pay for Ramen for the both of us." Naruto said with a confident grin.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile softly. "You and your Ramen." He let out a chuckle. "Alright fine, deal" Naruto gave another smirk. When Ramen was on the line, there was no way he was gonna lose. With a count to 5 in the Blonde's head he immediately sprinted towards the Raven, preforming multiple hand signs. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" The Blonde created 5 shadow clones and sent them over to Sasuke. The Raven pulled out a kunai and threw it over at one of the clones, hitting it in the stomach and making it disappear.

He then blocked a punch from one of the clones and back kicked a clone that tried to hit him from behind. Another clone sent a punch at Sasuke's cheek but he just jumped out of the way, causing the shadow Clone's fist to connect with the face of another one of the Clones. Three down two to go. The Raven then pulled out a shuriken, about to throw it at one of the clones when he got interrupted by a punch from another Naruto, wait I had my eyes on both of the shadow clones... How did he?... It didn't take long to realize that it was the real Naruto that sent that fist into his cheek.

He cursed to himself and leaned up from his slightly crouched position. The Raven then began to sprint towards the opposite direction, making Naruto and the remaining two clones chase after him. Sasuke continued sprinting till he saw a tree in distance, he increased his speed a little and headed straight on towards that tree. Naruto continued to chase him regardless of being confused on why Sasuke was running straight dead on towards a tree...

When Sasuke got close enough he focused his chakra into his feet and he began to run up the tree, he got a few metres up before using his feet to push himself off the tree so his body was in mid air with his head facing towards the ground [Like when Itachi was a teenager and he hit all the targets dead centre with Kunais. ^.^] With a swift motion the Raven pulled out 2 shuriken and threw them at the 2 shadow clones either side Naruto, hitting them dead on which caused them to disappear.

Sasuke flipped his body around and landed perfectly on his feet. Naruto turned round and ran up to Sasuke, swinging a fist at his face, though it was blocked with Sasuke's arm. The Blonde twisted his body and swung around to give a kick to the Raven's chest but Sasuke just dodged out of the way. In a quick response Sasuke crouched his body down a little and attempted to trip Naruto up by sliding his feet across the ground to hit Naruto's. The Blonde quickly threw himself out the way before Sasuke's legs could hit his.

The Kitsune cursed to himself and threw down a smoke bomb, a few seconds later 3 clones appeared from the smoke and ran over to the Uchiha. He quickly got himself back up and blocked a punch that came from one of the clones. He then used his other fist to punch the Clone in the face, the body got thrown back hard into another Clone and caused them both tool disappear. The last clone sent a kick at Sasuke's waist which ended up hitting him, due to having his guard down. He gritted his teeth a little and used the rest of his energy left to connect a punch into the Clone's face causing it to poof in a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke tiredly turned back around to look for Naruto but he was suddenly pounced on, his body hit the floor hard and scraped along the floor, getting about a 1 meter distance. Sasuke gasped and turned his head to the side, giving out a small cry of pain. He turned his head back forwards and looked up at the Blonde, now on top of him, they're bodies literally touching. Sasuke's eyes went wide and he immediately looked away from Naruto, a blush formed over his usual pale cheeks.  
Naruto smirked and looked down at the Raven. "I win, Sasuke." he slowly pulled his body away from Sasuke's, not really thinking anything of the newly formed blush over his rival's cheeks.

The Blonde got up to his feet and grinned down at the Uchiha underneath him. He extended his arm and offered Sasuke a help up, the Raven turned his head a little and saw this, another light shade of pink formed over his cheeks and he turned his head to the side, accepting the offer to help him up. Naruto blinked a few times as he saw his rival's cheeks tinted with a light shade of pink, he just shook it of and let a grin form over his features again. Sasuke's eyes widened a little, Naruto's hand it was... So gentle, so soft... He didn't want to let go. He felt his heart sink a little though as Naruto decided to. What was this feeling he had? Why did he not want Naruto to let go of his hand?

However Sasuke was thrown out of his thoughts when he heard a loud Blonde speaking to him again. "Sasuke?..." "Huh?" The Raven replied, just about hearing Naruto say his name. "I said you owe me a bowl of Ramen!" he said with a wide grin on his face. Sasuke smiled in response. "Yeah I guess I do." He said back to the Blonde and began wiping off some dirt off his clothes. Naruto kept his grin and turned around, he began walking back in the direction they came from. "Let's go tell Kakashi-sensei we're finished, then we can go to Ichiraku's!" The Blonde said with a huge amount of happiness radiating off of his voice. Sasuke gave another small smile and nodded "Yeah let's go then."  
-

Thank you do much guys for reading the first chapter of my story! believe it or not I had actually write the first chapter a LOT longer then what you just read. When I went to edit my story I realized how much I write and really it was a bit too long for just one chapter [5,587 words. I guess I won't have to worry about writing at least 10k+ words then :D] So I split the chapter into 2 parts. You could say that's a win for me seeing as I already have the second chapter written and edited without even trying. Also a win for you guys because you'll get the chapter earlier then you're meant to. :D But anyways I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! I would really appreciate it if you guys could leave some feedback, saying whether you liked it or disliked it I would like to know! Also if you guys have any suggestions then feel free to let me know! Like I said, I'm pretty much making up the story as I go along, there's specific scenes that I want and the build up to those scenes is for the most part, made up on the spot. ^.^ Anyways I'll release Chapter 2 for you guys on Thursday so you don't have to wait to long. [I plan on releasing new chapters twice very week, sometimes I may release 3, sometimes I may release 1, it just depends on if I'm busy or not. ^.^] So yeah stay tuned for the next part! Thank you guys for reading again!  
Much love.  
-EverLastingYaoi


	2. Ramen!

Hey everyone! E.L.Y here again! :D I didn't get any reviews on my first chapter but I did get 16 views/visitors ^.^ I guess that's a pretty good number for a time space of 2 days. ^^ Haha, anyways here's the second chapter like I promised! Enjoy! Oh wait, there's one thing I forgot to state in the last chapter, to all you Sakura haters (including me) I tried the best I can to make her nice, I didn't really want her drooling and clinging to an innocent cute Sasuke so I made her nice and not really interested in him. xD  
-

Chapter 2: Ramen!

Sasuke walked up besides Naruto and began walking back to the bridge to see if Kakashi and Sakura were finished yet. When reaching the bridge they saw the silver haired man casually leaning against the bridge with his back to it and head up, gazing over the light blue lucious sky, but no Sakura in site. Naruto tilted his head idn conclusion as he walked up to his masked Sensei. "Kaka-Sensei we're finished! Where is Sakura-chan?" he asked which a confused tone while using his eyes to scout the area.

Kakashi looked down from the sky and to his Blonde haired knucklehead student. "Sakura has gone home already, you two sure did take a long time, what exactly were you doing?" Kakashi asked his student with a curious tone. Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well it's been the first time me and Sasuke has sparred in what 1 week? Our squad did have a long break after all. Sasuke just look up at his Sensei and nodded. As if to say 'Yeah he's right'.

The silver haired man smiled and put his hands in his pockets. "Yeah I guess so. Well you two are free to go then." Kakashi paused for a bit, remembering something he had to say. "Oh we'll be going to Sunagakure tomorrow for a mission, I'll give you more details about it later. Be here tomorrow at 12, don't be late!" With that being said the silver haired man suddenly disappeared in a poof of smoke, not even waiting for a reply from either of the two.

Naruto blinked at the sudden events, only just interpreting what happened now. "Hey wait!" The Blonde said far too late then he actually should have. Naruto closed his eyes and let out a loud sigh. "Damn that pervert." Sasuke looked over at the Blonde and chuckled a little. "Come on, I'm sure a bowl or two of Ramen will cheer you up." The Raven smiled and began walking away from the Blonde, giving out the message for him to follow. Naruto's eyes opened and he gave a huge grin. "You bet!" He gave a small jog to catch up with the Raven and began walking beside him. Though he couldn't help but feel a little bugged at Sasuke's behaviour, why was he acting so... nice recently?

Before he had to beg the Raven for at least ten minutes before he got him to buy him a bowl of Ramen. But hell Naruto didn't care, it was free Ramen for Kami's sake! The trip to the Ichiraku's wasn't very long at all, they both enjoyed having each other's company and they even cracked a few jokes about how extremely weird and quiet Shino is. [Aww poor Shino xD]

When they reached Ichiraku's the Blonde rushed over to the middle left stool and sat down on it, placing his hands on the table like area in front of him, he waited for Sasuke to sit down to the right of him before ordering. "Yo Pops! 2 Miso Ramen with extra pork please!" The Blonde said out with an excited loud toned voice. The Older man behind the counter smiled down at Naruto and gave a nod. "Sure thing Naruto!" He said before turning around and began making the Ramen.

Ayame [Ichiraku's daughter] smiled and looked over at Naruto. "Oh Naruto! Glad to see you here again!" She paused and turned her attention to the Raven haired boy sitting next to him. "Oh I see you brought Sasuke along with you as well " She smiled at him. Naruto smiled "Yup! And he's paying as well! Right Sasuke?" He extended his right arm and slapped Sasuke on the back with his right hand causing Sasuke to jump slightly at the unexpected motion. He blinked and looked over at Naruto "Y-Yeah..." He let out a little lowly and turned his attention back in front of him.

Ayame giggled at the two's behaviours and turned around to help her father prepare the Ramen. A few minutes later, though for Naruto it felt like hours, two bowls of Ramen was placed in front of each of the Genin's. Naruto grinned and licked his lips as he looked down at his bowl. He brought two chopsticks together in between both of his palms. "Itadakimasu!" He let out cheerfully and immediately began eating away at his Ramen. Sasuke did the same but didn't eat no where near as fast as the Blonde, in fact he barely even touched his Ramen. Mainly because he didn't really like the noodle dish all that much, he only came with Naruto because he lost the bet with him.

Sasuke blinked a few times with wide eyes over at Naruto. He's already finished?! It hasn't even been 2 minutes! Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto, completely shocked and just couldn't believe he finished already, you think after seeing it like a hundred times it wouldn't shock you anymore but it still managed to surprise the Uchiha. Naruto looked up from his now empty bowl, he even finished the juice as well!, and looked over at Sasuke noticing he is staring at him. He was about to ask him why he was when Sasuke's bowl got his attention, he barely even touched it!

Naruto looked from the bowl back up to Sasuke's face. "Hey Sasuke if you're not gonna finish that I cou-" "Yes you can have my Ramen Naruto." He interrupted. Naruto smiled brightly and took the bowl from Sasuke. "Thanks!" He said happily and began to get right into it. Sasuke was used to this, every time he came here with Naruto, Naruto would always ask for his Ramen because he never really even touched his bowl. Sasuke looked over at Naruto and smiled warmly to himself. Now that he thinks about it, having Naruto around him really did make him happy, he always enjoyed talking with him, walking with him, even sparing with him. All of it he enjoyed though he'll never admit it to Naruto's face, that would be too... Embarrassing and it'll make it REALLY awkward... maybe?

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted as he noticed the Blonde staring at him with a puzzled facial expression and an empty bowl. Sasuke turned his head immediately back to the front and failed fighting of the very small blush that crept up over his pale cheeks. Naruto continued to look at Sasuke for a few moments before finally speaking. "You okay Sasuke? You've been spacing out a lot recently." He waited for a response. "Huh? Oh I-I'm fine just thinking about stuff is all." He chuckled a little nervously and kept his eyes forward. Naruto didn't really think much of it so he just turned back round, he got up from his stool and walked out from the stand. "Thank you for the food!"

He turned round and faced the father and daughter, waiting for Sasuke to join him. Sasuke pulled out his wallet and paid for the cost of the food. He turned round and walked over to Naruto. "No problem! Come back at anytime!" The older man smiled and waved at the placed his palms on the back of his head and looked at the Uchiha. "Thanks for paying Sasuke!" He smiled brightly. Sasuke smiled softly in response. "No problem, Naruto." Naruto smiled once again. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" He continued looking at the Uchiha across from him. "Yeah, see you tomorrow I guess." He let out awkwardly and lowly, for some reason he felt his heart sink a little, did he want Naruto to stay with him? Is that why he felt his heart sink?

He looked at Naruto as the Blonde gave him a smile and turned, beginning to walk away. He bit his lip and suddenly felt pressure being put on him, Naruto was getting further and further away each second, he had to do something about it, no he NEEDED to do something about it. A few moments of hesitation and panicking later he finally built up the courage. "Wait N-Naruto!" He called out after the Blonde with a stutter causing a really faint blush to form over his pale cheeks.

The Blonde blinked and turned around as he heard Sasuke calling out his name and telling him to wait. "Hmmm?" Naruto turned round and looked back over at the Uchiha, a little surprised as he wasn't expecting Sasuke to shout out his name. The Raven began to speed walk over to Naruto. "I was wondering if err... If you would l-like to... Come over to my house?" He asked and looked down at the floor nervously. The Blonde smiled. "Yeah sure of course!" Sasuke looked up from the ground a little wide eyed. "R-Really?" The Blonde laughed and let his hands drop to his side. "Of course, why wouldn't I want to come?!" Sasuke let out a sigh of relief as he felt all the nerves go away almost instantly.

He smiled and looked up at Naruto "Follow me then." He began walking down the village path to the Uchiha compound. The journey wasn't very long at all, only 10-15 Minutes or so. When they reached there the Blonde was amazed at how big it was, he 's never been around this area of Konoha before, in fact pretty much no one really dared to come near the Uchiha Compound after that terrible incident all those years ago.

Sasuke opened the large doors and walked inside, leaving it open for Naruto to enter as well. When he walked inside the Blonde locked the rather large doors again. Sasuke then began to walk through the streets, passing empty buildings and boarded up houses everywhere. Naruto was using his eyes to scan every part of the newly discovered place, it was all... Empty... Not a sign of another human's presence anywhere.

The Blonde felt chills go up his back so he quickened his pace to be besides Sasuke again as he was falling a bit behind. Only one question went through Naruto's mind at this point. How could Sasuke live like this? How could he come back to this place everyday knowing the terrible events that took place in here? Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts as Sasuke stopped at a large building. It looked more like a home then anything else, he slid open the door and walked inside, leaving the door open for Naruto to walk in.

When the Blonde got inside he slid the door shut behind him and took his shoes off. [I don't know really what they are, I think they might be sandals or something but I'll just refer to them as shoes. :P] Sasuke did the same. "So this is where you live huh?" The Blonde said, breaking the silence. Sasuke nodded and looked around at Naruto. "Yeah, feel free to make yourself at home." He said and began to walk out of the room and into the hallway. Naruto, not really knowing what to do just followed him, The two walked into what appeared to be, the Living Room.

Sasuke sat himself down on the couch and picked up the TV remote, beginning to flick through the channels. [If they have computers, the thing they used to decide the matches at the Preliminary stages of the Chunin Exams, then they have TV's dammit!] Naruto walked in and sat besides Sasuke, watching him as he continued flicking through the channels.

The Uchiha sighed seeing there was nothing good on. He got up and passed the remote to Naruto. "I'm going to go take a shower. That sparing match made me sweat a lot more then expected." Sasuke smiled and walked passed Naruto, exiting the room he began to walk down the hallway. Naruto only gave a light chuckle in response but didn't take his attention away from the TV.

The Raven walked down the hall and into the bathroom, he locked the door and began to strip himself of his clothes, when fully naked he got into the shower and began to wash his body, he loved the feeling of the warm water dripping down from the shower head all the way down his body. Sasuke looked up and let the water also run down his neck. He raised a pale hand and rain it through his smooth, wet hair.

The Raven reached out for the shower gel and rubbed a fairly large amount in between his hands, he then began rubbing his body with his now soapy hands, he rubbed around his chest, his back, his arms when suddenly Naruto popped up in his head. He froze with shock and shook his head from side to side a little, trying to free himself from the image. But it wasn't working...

He continued rubbing his body with images of Naruto still stuck in his head, why couldn't he stop picturing it? He thought about his spiky, smooth, luscious Blonde hair. His sun kissed perfect skin, with those 6 whisker marks on his face, 3 parallel each other on either side of his cheek. His dreamy ocean Blue eyes that fit perfectly with his hair. He blushed heavily at the thought of him thinking of his best friend/rival and how beautiful he truly is while in the shower.

Sasuke rinsed off his hands and reached for the shampoo, getting a decent amount in his hands he raised them to his head and began scrubbing his hair thoroughly, making sure to get to every spot possible. After a good few minutes of scrubbing he began to rinse his hair off, running his hands through is hair at the same time to help get the bubbles out faster. When the bubbles were completely out of his hair he turned off the shower and got out.

Sasuke walked over to the radiator and grabbed a white towel off of it. He wrapped it around his waist and unlocked the bathroom door, the Raven walked down the hallway and into the bedroom, he opened up his wardrobe and pulled out a dark blue plain T-shirt, black boxers and a pair of plain black trousers. He put on the boxers first and dropped the towel. He then put on the Dark Blue T-shirt followed by the Black trousers. When he was fully dressed he walked out of the bedroom back into the hallway then into the bathroom again.

He picked up his old clothes and walked out and into the kitchen. He stuffed his headband into his pocket and left his arm cuffs on the kitchen counter, he put the rest of his dirty clothes into a laundry basket. Sasuke walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room where he left Naruto waiting for him on the couch. He looked over at the couch and saw the back of Naruto's head. He walked over towards him. "That was refreshing." He smiled and looked down at the Blonde's face only to see him fast asleep.

Sasuke blinked a few times, he looked over at the TV and saw a boring documentary about what appeared to be, lions was on. He chuckled lowly to himself. He must of fell asleep after finding nothing good was on any of the channels. Sasuke walked over to the Blonde's sleeping body and very slowly took the remote out of his hand, making sure not to wake him. He pressed the red button on the remote which switched off the TV. He looked over at the Blonde again. Maybe he should take Naruto to a bed? He didn't look very comfortable to be in that slouched position with his head against the hard surface of the couch.

Sasuke decided he probably should. So he walked over to The Blonde and carefully placed and arm across his back and another arm under his legs. Surprisingly Naruto was lighter then expected, y'know, you'll think all of them bowls of Ramen would make him fat. He lifted Naruto off the couch slowly and raised his arms up. He began slowly walking towards the door and out of the room.

Sasuke looked over at the Blonde's sleeping face and smiled. He sure did look peaceful when he's asleep. Sasuke walked down the hallway and into his bedroom, he slowly walked over to his bed and very gently placed Naruto down on the bed sheets He moved back a little and looked at Naruto's sleeping face once again. Naruto really did... look hot... The Raven continued to stare at the Blonde's face, why couldn't he keep his eyes off of him?

Suddenly without thinking much at all, Sasuke moved his face upwards a bit so his face was now directly in front of Naruto's. He felt his heart pump fast as he stared at Naruto's closed eye lids. Sasuke moved his face down a bit so his forehead was pressed against Naruto's, his black hair drooped down and was lightly touching the Blonde's whiskered cheeks and upper parts of his face. Sasuke felt his heart pump hard against his chest and his eyes began to get dazed. There lips were literally 1 miller meter apart. He felt himself breath heavily against Naruto's skin. He had a really Really REALLY big urge to press his lips against Naruto's, he wanted to taste Naruto, he wanted Naruto to taste him. He skimmed his lips lightly against Naruto's a little, god the feel of Naruto's lips were heavenly. He really badly wanted to kiss him right there and now, but he knew he shouldn't.

Sasuke gave one last stare at the Blonde's closed eye lids before pulling away. He sighed in disappointed and gave out a low groan before running a hand through his hair. Sasuke walked round to the other side of the bed and laid down next to Naruto, he turned on his side and faced Naruto's direction before pulling the blanket over the two and slowly closing his eyes till he drifted off into a peaceful relaxing sleep.  
-

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed. I've decided to upload a new chapter every Tuesday and Thursday, The reason I'm only uploading twice a week is because if I ran out of ideas, it'll give me some extra time to think of some more plot lines. Though it doesn't seem like I'll run out of ideas any time soon. Got about 3 or 4 chapters planned, after that I'm gonna have to think of some more plot lines so I can make it longer. :) Nether the less, Thanks for reading again and I'll see you Tuesday with a new chapter! Also don't forget to leave some feedback, it'll be very much appreciated. :D!  
Much Love.  
~EverLastingYaoi.


	3. An Unexpected Reaction

Hey guys, E.L.Y here again :D! As promised here's chapter 3. I almost wasn't going to edit and upload this today cause I'm feeling ill at the moment D: But I didn't want to let you guys down. ^^ Even though I probably don't have many followers of this story yet aha. Oh and before we get into to it I'll like to give a special thanks to 'Secret yaoi fan' for giving me my first ever review! Not only that but he/she also gave me constructive criticism as well! Thank you so much, it really does motivate me to keep on writing ^^ From now on I'll be splitting up my big block of text into paragraphs. :)  
Anyway enough talk, enjoy the chapter!  
-

Chapter 3: An Unexpected Reaction

It was morning time, rays of sunlight shone through the window into the big square sized room. An arm came from under the blankets to pull down the material, the boy's body slowly pulled up from his current laid down position, his body was now up and his back was off the bed. The Raven rubbed his eyes with his two hands, clearing his blurry and unclear vision. With a long yawn the Raven stretched his arms and legs out wide, feeling his bones click a little.

When Sasuke finished, he suddenly remembered the events of last night. His eyes went wide and he quickly shot his head to the right to see if the Blonde was awake, or maybe even gone. Though he let out a sigh of relief when he found the Blonde still fast asleep. There was going to be a lot of explaining to do when Naruto woke up. He smiled at the thought and took his attention off Naruto and back to in front of him.

Sasuke swung his legs to the left so he was now leaning off the bed with his legs hanging. He got up from that position and gave another small stretch of his arms and legs. The Raven then took light steps over to his wardrobe, trying to make as little sound as possible to avoid waking up the Blonde. He gently opened up his Wardrobe and searched through the contents inside of it. He continued with this action, till he finally found and pulled out his usual outfit. A dark blue turtle neck like jumper with white shorts.

Sasuke turned his head to look over his shoulder, double checking if the Blonde was awake or not. With the sound of light snoring and the sight of the Blonde's closed eyes, it was safe to assume he was still asleep. The Raven took a deep breath. He was about to get changed in the same room as Naruto... If the Blonde wakes up in the middle of it... Sasuke is screwed. Sasuke hesitated a little but eventually started slowly pulling down his trousers, he didn't want to go fast otherwise he'll make too much noise and could possibly wake up the Blonde.

With his trousers completely off of his body, he moved his hands to the bottom of his T-shirt. He got undressed while facing Naruto, if he did it looking the other way he could risk not seeing the Blonde move and slowly wake up from his sleep. With another slow motion, he slowly started pulling up his shirt and moved it up and over his head, now completely off of his body he gently dropped it to the floor. Sasuke was now left in his boxers almost completely naked, only having his boxers and leg cuffs on.

The Uchiha looked over at the Blonde and stared for a bit, part of him actually wanted Naruto to wake up right now and catch him in only his boxers and leg cuffs but the other half was shouting at him, telling him he should hurry up before he got caught! Sasuke let out a low sigh and picked up the white shorts he left on the side of the bed. He brought it to his feet and stuck one leg in one of the holes and the other in the other hole. He then pulled it up the length of his legs so it was now hugged around his waist.

Sasuke then reached for the dark blue turtle neck jumper, he picked up the material in his hands and brought it up to his head. He put the bottom part of the jumper over his head and slowly slid the fabric down his body. He adjusted the jumper a bit to get it to fit more comfortable around him. Sasuke then picked up his old clothes he dropped a few moments ago and gently closed the cupboard door.

The Raven began making his way to the door when he heard a small groan come out from Naruto's direction. He turned his head other to look at the Kitsune, Naruto was about to wake up... Sasuke paused for a minute, thinking about what he should do. He smiled to himself as an idea popped into his head. A small giggle escaped the Raven's mouth... WAIT! A GIGGLE?! And he gently knelt down on his knees so his body was hid by the height and length of the bed. Yeah he was going to scare Naruto.

Sasuke waited in silencer, listening closely to find out when the Blonde was starting to and actually wake up. He heard the Blonde let out another small groan and he noticed the bed shake slightly, that must be Naruto waking up. The Blonde yawned and raised both of his hands to his eyes, rubbing them a little to clear his vision. Sasuke bit his lip to hold in a chuckle, he couldn't wait to see how Naruto will react.

The Blonde removed his hands from his eyes and slowly opened them. At first he didn't 't realize he was in a completely different room then his, he took a few seconds to process that he wasn't even in any familiar room he had seem before. Naruto blinked a few times and started to panic a little, where the hell was he?! "W-Where..." He couldn't even finish his sentence, he was starting to panic more now. With a count to 3 Sasuke swiftly raised his body from the side of the bed and jumped up to his feet, giving out a loud scream and using his hands to wave them around.

"AHHHHH!" Naruto shouted, his body immediately leaned back and he fell off the bed, his back hitting the ground with a loud thump. Sasuke laughed loudly, that went 10x better then anticipated! Naruto let out a moan and he turned his attention upwards to look at the now rambunctious Raven laughing his heart out. The Blonde gritted his teeth together and rubbed his head with one hand.

"YOU STUPID TEME THAT HURT!" He shouted out in a not so pleased tone. Sasuke only continued laughing, pretty much ignoring what Naruto just said. Or was he laughing more because of what he just said? The Blonde gritted his teeth harder and he got up to his feet a little unsteadily, he began making his way over to the Uchiha, a little wobbly but he made it. Sasuke had his eyes closed and he was holding his stomach, still laughing uncontrollably.

Naruto placed both of his hands on the others shoulder's, he forcefully pushed him to the wall and pinned him against it. " I SAID THAT HURT, BASTARD!" Naruto shouted again, only this time actually getting the Raven's full attention. Sasuke felt his eyes go wide as he was pinned to the wall with a great amount of force. He stared wide eyed at Naruto as he shouted at him, Naruto didn't look happy in the slightest, his facial expression clearly showed anger, his hair was all messy and all over the place, his eyes were narrowed.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel a little intimidated, he let out a stutter. "I-I was o-only j-joking." He let out, feeling extremely frightened. This made the Blonde's eyes go wide and his facial expression suddenly changed from a very pissed, to a very shocked one in a matter of seconds. Naruto continued to kept his eyes on Sasuke's. "Sasuke... Are you ...really that frightened of me?" Naruto asked with a shocked tone. "Y-Yes..." He let out and took his eyes away from Naruto's face and down to the ground.

Naruto continued to stare wide eyed at his rival. He was really frightened... But why? Sasuke has never reacted this way before... After a few seconds of pure shock and still not believing that Sasuke was really actually frightened. A small smile covered the Blonde's features and he gave a calm, friendly facial expression at the Raven. Though he still couldn't believe Sasuke was actually... frightened! "Sasuke... you don't have to be scared, I was only joking." He said in the most gentle, friendliest tone he could possibly make.

Sasuke slowly looked up from the ground and back at Naruto, his eyes a little wide and his hands shaking. He pushed himself out of Naruto's grip forcefully and threw himself forward into the Blonde's body, causing the Kitsune to fall back a few steps. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's body and held him tight, pressing his face in the Blonde's shoulder. Naruto's eyes shot open wide, the was the last thing he was expecting Sasuke to do!

Naruto was really unsure how to react. Was it right for two rivals to be embracing each other like this? With Sasuke having his arms around Naruto's body holding him tight? Naruto decided to just go along with it. He raised his arms that was placed still at his sides, and wrapped them around the Uchiha's body. Sasuke felt his heart rate fasting and thump hard against his chest, Naruto was actually hugging him back!

The Blonde remained standing with his arms around the Uchiha awkwardly, not really knowing what else to do. Sasuke wanted to stay like that forever, his arms wrapped around Naruto's body and Naruto's arms wrapped around his own body, hugging each other tightly. Or maybe that was just Sasuke that was hugging tightly. The Raven felt safe... Like all of his worries had just disappeared.

Sasuke nuzzled his face into the Blonde's shoulder a bit before pulling his face away from it, he pulled his face head back a little further so that his face was in front of Naruto's. He gave a small soft smile at the Blonde and looked directly into his eyes. "Arigatou... Naruto..." He let out in a quiet tone. Naruto just gave a small awkward smile back "No problem." He slowly removed his arms from the Raven's body and let them fall to his side. Sasuke stared into Naruto's eyes for a bit before removing his arms from Naruto's body. He couldn't help but let out a groan mentally, he really wanted to stay wrapped in Naruto's arms. He's never felt this way about anyone before. Naruto smiled and pulled his body away from Sasuke's. "Now that that's sorted... Would you be so kind to inform me of WHERE THE HELL I AM?!"  
-

Thank you for reading the 3rd chapter of 'I'm Crazy For You' :) I'll just like to apologize for this chapter being a little short. I would make it longer but like I said I'm feeling a bit ill at the moment and I just want to get to bed haha. But it's mainly cause I wanted to end the chapter on a funny note seeing as this was a pretty serious and probably for most of you, a surprsing chapter. ^^ I promise next chapter will be longer! Still I can't believe I've write this much already, it just goes to show how much you can write when you really have your mind set to it. ^^  
Anyways like always, I would appreciate feedback. I'll love to hear you guys' opinions on the chapter and maybe share some parts you liked and maybe disliked! ^^  
I don't want to force anyone to review though, it's entirely your choice. :) I hope you enjoyed reading and I'll see you on Thursday with a new chapter!  
Much Love.  
~EverLastingYaoi


	4. How much longer can I last?

Hey guys E.L.Y here again ^^ It's Thursday and yep you guessed it, Chapter 4 is here! :D Aha, I did tell you guys this chapter was going to be longer and yes I did keep my word. Oh and before you get into reading I'll like to give an early notice that next chapter will be short. I'll explain why at the end of this chapter cause i don't want to spoil anything of this chapter. D= Anyways without further a due I present to you... Chapter 4!  
-

Chapter 4: How much longer can I last?

Eventually the two caught up to their other 2 teammates and all 4 of the ninja's were now walking together, they had already walked out of the main gates of Konoha and they were now walking down an off road path, trying to take a less busy and quicker root to Sunagakure. Sakura looked over at Naruto and blinked. "Erm, Naruto... Where's your bag? Your stuff?" Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "There err... Wasn't enough time to pick my stuff up, so I have to wear some of Sasuke's clothes."

Sakura blinked a few times. "What do you mean not enough time?" Sasuke suddenly looked over at the Blonde a little wide eyed, he wasn't really going to tell her... Was he? "Well ermm, I went round Sasuke's house and I left my bag there." He said, trying to make it as believable as possible. Sasuke looked from Naruto to Sakura a little nervously, will she buy it? Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Why was you two together this morning then? You both were late... Together. Not to mention this is the first time Sasuke has actually ever came late, even Kakashi-sensei got here before him."

Sasuke's eyes widened a little more. Damn she's pretty smart. Not that he hasn't noticed that before. Naruto blinked a few times, he had no response what so ever, clearly no excuses would work on her. "It's a long story." He let out a long sigh. Trying to make it seem it really was too long to tell. Sakura just continued to look at Naruto with a not-so-confessed facial expression. She sighed and turned her attention back in front of her. "Well whatever then..." Kakashi-sensei was awfully quiet, surprisingly he didn't even ask any questions even though he heard the whole conversation.

When the Blonde saw his pinkette teammate turn her attention back forward. Naruto smiled and turned his head a bit to look at Sasuke. He gave a wink before turning his attention back in front of him. Sasuke saw this and smiled before also turning to look back in front of him. The four ninjas surprisingly walked in silence for a few minutes. No one even saying a word. Naruto felt a little awkward, he wasn't one that enjoyed a quiet walk so he decided to break the silence. "Ne Kakashi-sensei. You haven't told us the details about the mission yet..." The other 2 Genin nodded and look up at their Sensei.

"Oh yeah!" Kakashi paused for a bit. "We'll be going to and staying in Sunagakure for 3 days. Recently, a lot of Suna's high ranked Shinobi have left to fulfill a personal duty they don't want to further discuss about. So our duty is to pretty much just guard the Village. We won't get there before night so we're gonna have to pitch a tent soon. Once it starts to get dark." The Jounin smiled, not taking his eyes off of in front of him.

"Will... Gaara be there?!" Naruto asked excitedly. Gaara was a close friend to Naruto. He was also a Jinchuuriki so he knew what pain Naruto went through growing up. He is also the one that got Gaara to change his evil intentions and see the light. Which is why to Gaara, Naruto is like his brother. Kakashi smiled and looked down at his Blonde student. "Yes he will. Both Temari and Kankuro as well." "Awesome!" Naruto replied. It's been quite a while since the two have seen each other. Since they live in different villages, it's hard to keep in contact.

The group of Ninja's continued walking, eventually reaching a very small village, it looked like the population was about 10-20 people. "Kaka-sensei! Can we look around this village for a bit before we carry on?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face. "Sorry Naruto we can't, it's going to get dark soon." He looked up at the sky to prove his point then looked back down at the Blonde knucklehead once again. "Maybe on the way back."

Naruto sighed and crossed his arms. "Fine." He huffed out. Sasuke looked up at Naruto and chuckled a little to himself, making sure it was quiet so that only he could of heard it. The 4 ninjas walked along the side path of the village and into the opposite direction. They than cut off away from the path and began walking through a forest, looking for a nice flat surface to set camp. It took them a good ten minutes before finding a fairly decent sized area to pitch their tents.

"Alright, this spot seems to be pretty good." Kakashi preformed a few hand signs. "Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" The silver haired Jounin summoned 4 tents, and 4 sleeping bags for each of them. Kakashi smiled and picked up his tent. "Grab your tents and pitch them up." "Wow cool!" Naruto grinned and ran over to pick up his tent/sleeping bag. Followed by the other 2 Genin that made their way to each of their tents and picking it up. They then started pitching up their tents, getting it fully built up in about no more than 30 seconds.

Kakashi turned to face his three students. "Alright, get some rest. We walked for quite a bit today so make sure to get a nice long rest and be prepared for the journey tomorrow." With that being said the silver haired man turned around and walked into his own tent, zipping it up behind him. Sakura walked into her own tent and zipped it up, followed by Naruto, and last was Sasuke, he took a long stare over at Naruto's tent before going in his own.

Sasuke laid down his sleeping bag down on the floor of the tent and and got in between the thin sheets. He laid on his back and looked up at the ceiling in deep thought. He... For some reason... Wanted to sleep in Naruto's tent... With him... Beside him. He shook his head a few times and moved his body so he was laying on his side. Still he just couldn't get the Blonde out of his head... So many different images of him kept popping up in his head. After about 10 minutes of relentlessly trying to free himself of the images and trying to get some sleep he gave up.

Sasuke raised his back off of the sleeping bag and slowly got to his feet. He quietly made his way to the entrance of his tent and slowly unzipped it, trying to make as little noise as possible. Once the tent was unzipped the Raven slowly placed light footsteps across the forest floor and over to Naruto's tent, which conveniently, was next to his. Sasuke took a deep breath, he was starting to feeling a little uneasy and reluctant. Maybe he should turn back now? No, it was too late for that. With a deep breath, the Raven took a few moments of hesitation before raising his hand up to the zip of the tent, he began slowly pulling the zip so the tent entrance was slowly opening with every inch of pulling. He continued this action, very slowly and gently so he didn't end up waking the Blonde, if he was asleep that is.

When the tent was fully unzipped, Sasuke took another deep breath before putting one foot inside the tent, followed by the rest of his body. "Naruto?..." He said in a low voice and looked over at the Blonde, only to discover his light snore and closed eyes. The Uchiha slowly walked forward so that he was at the foot of Naruto's sleeping bag. The Raven took one last look at the Blonde's face before getting down on his hands and knees. He slowly began walking on his hands and knees up above Naruto's body, his arms and legs being either side of Naruto's chest and legs so he could use the ground to crawl up his body.

Sasuke kept on crawling till he eventually made it to Naruto's head. His face was looking down at Naruto's, direct contact between opened dark black eyes and closed ocean blue eyes. The Raven just stared, his eyes being so intrigued with Naruto's closed ones. The Raven noticed a strand of Blonde hair hanging off of the front of Naruto's head so it was hanging over his face a bit. Sasuke smiled a little and raised his left hand to the other's face.

He took the strand of hair in between his fingers, god even his hair was so soft and perfect, and gently tucked it away to the side of his head, past the Blonde's ear. He smiled a little but quickly lost it and got into a more serious look. He... Couldn't take his hand away... Without barely even noticing the Raven slowly moved his hand from the Blonde's hair down to his cheeks. What was he doing?! Why couldn't he let go?! Sasuke traced his fingers over the whisker like marks on the Blonde's cheek.

It wasn't long before it was quite easily noticeable that the Uchiha was now cupping the Blonde's cheek with his hand. The Raven felt his heart fasten, this was way too much... What if he gets caught right now by Naruto? With him hovering his body on top of him and cupping his cheek? Though in all honesty, Sasuke didn't really care at all. The Raven slowly lowered his face to Naruto's, their eyes and lips being only center meters apart, while Sasuke was still cupping the Blonde's cheek.

The Uchiha felt his breathing go a little heavy and pace up, he was breathing hot breath against the Blonde's lips. Sasuke gave a few more seconds of staring into the Kitsune's closed eyelids before moving his face a little over to the right. He gave Naruto's cheek a small peck and pulled back a little. Though for some reason he couldn't pull back all the way. With not even 2 second after pulling back, Sasuke pushed his lips back down to the Blonde's cheeks again and gave another kiss, he then swiped his tongue against the Blonde's cheek a little. Even Naruto's taste was amazing!

He licked up the Blonde's cheek a bit more and he slowly started to travel down the sun kissed skin, getting closer to his neck. Suddenly Sasuke's eyes became wide and he quickly pulled back, releasing his hand from the other's cheek. He just now properly realized what he was doing. The Uchiha's eyes remained wide as he looked down at the still sleeping Blonde. This was wrong... He can't do these type of things to Naruto when he's asleep... Especially when he's your best friend and long term rival. But Sasuke didn't know how long he could last, how long he could take loving the Blonde whilst the Blonde, assumingly, didn't love him back.

He moved his body off from on top of the Blonde's and laid next to him, staring at Naruto's sleeping face from the side. The Raven's eyes slowly starting to open and close. Shit this ain't good, if I fall asleep here... Sasuke was interrupted from his thoughts as his eyes went shut completely and he fell into a peaceful, not so cozy, sleep.  
-

Thank you guys so much for reading Chapter 4! i hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! I certainly enjoy writing it. ^^ Oh about next chapter! The reason next chapter will be short is because it will be mainly based around them travelling to Sunagakure so y'know, it'll be pretty boring if I longed out the travelling scenes. So it's going to be a bit short. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed reading! Some feedback or even some ratings would be nice. But I'm not going to force you to. I'll see you next Tuesday with a new Chapter!  
Much Love.  
~EverLastingYaoi


	5. The Arrival at Sunagakure

Hey guys E.L.Y here again ^^ Not gonna lie I was actually a little hesitant to upload this today cause I was feeling lazy. But I wanted to keep my upload schedule of every Tuesday and Thursday and hopefully keep it like that till I start to run out of ideas. That and honestly I didn't want to anger anyone, if there is anyone of course, that is following the story so far. ^^ Oh also I made the paragraphs a little longer in this Chapter, I think it looks better but that's just my opinion. I plan on doing it from now on. ^^ Oh and I passed my 10k Goal already! Haha, I honestly didn't expect to pass it this quick. I'm surprised how much I can write when it comes to Yaoi. ^^ Anyways, enjoy the Chapter!  
-

Chapter 5: The Arrival at Sunagakure.

The Raven's eyes slowly flickered open, it didn't take long before his eyes was fully wide and looking at the body next to his. Crap! I must of fell asleep here last night! Sasuke said to himself mentally. He quickly darted his eyes over to Naruto's face, thanking Kami to discover he was still asleep. But what if Naruto woke up in the middle of the night and caught him already?! Sasuke shook his head from side to side and he raised his back from the floor quickly. He groaned a little as his head spun and he felt dizziness, probably from the awkward, not so comfortable, place he chose to sleep last night. Maybe leaning up that faster after you just slept on a tent floor without no pillows or anything wasn't the best idea.

The Raven raised one hand to his forehead and slowly got up to his feet. He stretched his arms and legs a little and let out a light yawn. Sasuke turned his head to the side and looked over at the Blonde one last time, just to make sure he wasn't awake. Seeing that he wasn't, the Raven slowly made his way over to the entrance of the tent and slowly unzipped it. He walked out from the tent and zipped it back up, of course slowly again so he didn't wake up the Blonde.

Sasuke looked around at his other 2 squad mate's tents to see if they were still zipped up or not. Seeing one was but the other's wasn't his eyes widened. It was Kakashi's tent that wasn't zipped up. What if he saw Sasuke sleeping next to Naruto?! The Uchiha panicked a little and he slowly walked over to his Sensei's tent. He gave a count to 3 mentally before looking inside the tent. "K-Kakashi are y-" He paused as he discovered no one was in there. Sasuke backed out from the tent and walked around their camp a little, trying to find where the silver haired man was. The Raven let out a sigh, not seeing the Masked Jounin anywhere in site. He turned around only to discover his Sensei over by a group of trees, what was he doing over there anyway?

The Raven started to walk towards him, when he got close enough he stood firmly on the spot and looked up at the silver haired man that was looking the opposite direction from him. "Kakashi-sensei?" The Raven asked questioningly [If that's even a word xD] The Jounin slowly turned his head only to be greeted with a pair of much darker eyes looking up at him. "Oh Sasuke you're awake." The man smiled behind his mask. "Yeah, guess I am..." He said awkwardly and turned his gaze away from his Sensei. Did Kakashi know where Sasuke was last night? Did he catch him? "K-Kakashi did you s-" "See me sleeping next to Naruto last night?" Kakashi interrupted, finishing Sasuke's sentence. Though that probably wasn't what The Uchiha was actually going to say but he got the point across.

The Raven's eyes shot open wide, his eyes being the size of dinner plates. He knew... Kakashi only smiled in response to Sasuke's reaction. The Raven haired boy opened his mouth a few times to speak but nothing came out. "Do you like Naruto, Sasuke?" Kakashi decided to say something. He paused before speaking again. "You know... More then a friend or rival?" He finished and continued looking over at his student. A light blush swept across Sasuke's pale cheeks and he turned his head to look to the side, not giving a reply.

Kakashi smiled and leaned against a tree that was located right next to him. "Naruto can be very indecisive and he's often very clueless." Sasuke turned his head slightly and looked back up at his Sensei. "Basically what I'm saying is, you have to be the one the one to make the first move, don't wait for him, it'll never happen." Kakashi smiled and looked up from his students face and over to where the camp site was located. "Speaking of the devil." Sasuke turned around and looked over where Kakashi's eyes were fixed on, seeing the Blonde walking out of his tent and rubbing his eyes. Kakashi walked and stopped by next to Sasuke, he placed his right hand on Sasuke's right shoulder. "Don't wait too long, he won't be available forever." Kakashi removed his hand from the Uchiha's shoulder and walked passed him and over to the Blonde.

Sasuke turned around and watched as Kakashi walked up to him, he let out a small smile as he saw Naruto immediately change from his sleepy mood to hyperactive in a matter of seconds. The Raven then started to walk over to the other two. Kakashi beamed as he saw Sasuke walk over and next to him. "Alright, I'll go wake up Sakura. You two go and pack up your things. After that we're heading out." With a nod from the two Genins, Kakashi walked over to Sakura's tent and woke her up. The pinkette walked out and joined the other 2 Genin that had already finished packing up their tent and sleeping bags. Kakashi had packed up his own and Sakura's tent already.

The Jounin used an unfamiliar ninjitsu, he is a copy ninja after all, to dispose of the Tents and sleeping bags so they didn't have to carry it with them. "Alright let's head out, Sunagakure shouldn't be too far away now so we could probably make it there before nightfall." The masked Jounin said as he began to lead his squad through the forest and back onto the off road path. The squad passed the village they came across before and they carried on walking down the off road path untill they eventually reached a main path that seemed to lead down the direction they were going.

"Alright if we continue walking down this path, it should lead us to Suna." The Jounin explained and looked up at the sky. It was noon already. A few hours later the squad had already found themself to be tired and quite warned out. "Kakashi-sensei can we take a break?! We've been walking for hours!" The Blonde moaned out and lazily looked over at his Sensei. Kakashi let out a sigh, he had to admit even he was worn out. "Alright fine, but only a short one. We have to get there by night fall." Kakashi let out a little tiredly and got down to sit on the floor at the edge of the main road.

"Thank Kami!" Naruto let out and dropped forward onto his knees then laying down on his chest. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief and dropped to his knees, he lazily removed the bag off of his shoulders and threw it a short distance away before falling down onto his back. Sakura pretty much just did the same, she lazily fell on her back side and placed her hands on the ground. About 10 minutes later, Kakashi had to force the 3 Genin up from the floor so they could keep on moving, hopefully being able to get to Suna in time.

The squad of ninja's continued walking and walking and walking down that one long road till they finally saw the entrance of Sunagakure in site. All 4 of their's eyes went wide, they finally made it! They couldn't even smile cause they were so warned out. When they reached the entrance of the village they did a little ID check to prove they were actually from Konoha and weren't a group of bandits that disguised themselves as ninjas.

When they made it through the main gates of Sunagakure they immediately went to the nearest hotel. [I don't think they would be called hotels but I'm sure they had some sort of building like that.] The four Ninjas sluggishly made their way to the receptionist. "Four...rooms...Three...Nights" Kakashi lazily said through pants. The receptionist blinked a few times at the warned out ninjas but nether the less she gave them the keys to their rooms. Kakashi tiredly pulled out a hand full of money and gave it to the lady. The four immediately started dragging them selves away. "Sir! That's double the amou-" "Keep it!" Kakashi lazily shouted from halfway across the hotel.

The four than began to lazily drag themselves up the stairs and over to their rooms, thank god their rooms were only on the first set of stairs. When they all got to their rooms they all immediately walked in and shut the door(s) behind them before lazily falling on top of their bed sheets, not even getting under them. But then and again they were hot and water could wait till the morning. It only took a few seconds before the four passed out into a comfortable, relaxing, sleep.  
-

Thank you for reading Chapter 5! ^^ Sorry for this chapter being a little short, I did give a heads up on the last Chapter saying that it would be :P I'll like to say this chapter is short yet snappy. The travelling scenes to Suna is broken down to short and brief. I also managed to add in a few extra scenes to make it more and interesting and not as boring, as you guys may of noticed. :P Aha anyways, thank you for reading again and I'll see you Thursday with a new chapter! As always reviews/ratings would be appreicated!  
Much Love.  
~EverLastingYaoi


	6. Sasuke are you blushing?

Hey guys E.L.Y here again, just want to apologies for not releasing a chapter yesterday, a big chunk of my writing got deleted somehow, I must of miss clicked the delete button or something, so I had to re write it again. I promised a viewer I would upload today to make up for it so I had to stick to my word. Enjoy the Chapter!  
-

Chapter 6: "Sasuke are you... blushing?"

The next morning the Blonde slowly woke up to the birds chirping happily outside his window. He slowly raised his body up from the bed and rubbed his eyes with both hands. Naruto sat with his eyes closed for a few minutes before finally getting off of his bed and onto his feet. He yawned loudly and stretched his arms and legs wide while bending his back at the same time.

The Blonde looked over at the bedside table, seeing nothing. He began to search both of his pockets. Still nothing... What was going on? He then realized that the headband was still wrapped around his forehead. He blinked a few times, confused on why his headband was still tied around his forehead and not in his pockets or on the bedside table.

He then remembered the events of last night, he was so exhausted he didn't even bother to take off his headband. Naruto was interrupted from his thoughts as there were a few light knocks at his door. He blinked a few times, Kakashi was awake already? Or was it Sakura? The Kitsune walked over to his door and opened it to reveal none other the his Raven haired rival standing there. He raised one eyebrow in confusion. Sasuke looked up at Naruto "Morning Naruto." The Raven gave a smile at the Blonde. Naruto just blinked a few times in shock and confusion. Since when did Sasuke ever greet him with 'Morning"? Not only that but he actually used his name and not 'Dobe'

"Ermm... H-Hi..." The Blonde stuttered out, why was Sasuke acting so... nice? That was the only thing on his mind as he was giving a blank stare at the Raven haired boy in front of him. "I brought you some clothes to wear." The Uchiha let out another smile and raised his left arm, revealing the two items of clothing that was hung around it. Sasuke moved his arm forward for Naruto to take it. "Oh... Thanks..." He used his hands to take the clothes off of Sasuke's arm and brought it to his own chest. "So errr... Wanna come in?... Or?..." Naruto let out a little awkwardly.

Sasuke's eyes widened a little. Naruto was actually inviting him into his room! A small, really faint blush appeared on Sasuke's cheeks and he nodded The Raven walked a little distance till he got into the Blonde's room. Naruto shut the door as Sasuke walked in. The Raven then walked a few more steps forward before turning himself round so he was facing Naruto, he gave the Blonde a stare, direct eye contact between dark black and light blue eyes. Though Sasuke broke it off quickly as he felt a faint blush slowly forming over his cheeks.

Naruto looked around the room a little, feeling more and more awkward as time progressed. "Well I'm gonna go change!" The Blonde let out, breaking the awkward silence. The Kitsune walked a short distance across the room till he got to the bathroom, he kicked off his shoes at the door before walking inside the white tiled room, shutting the door behind him.

He then walked over to the toilet seat, gently placing down the clothes Sasuke had given him on the toilet seat lid. Naruto raised a hand to his head and he gently untied his headband, he then lowered his hand, placing the blue fabric down on the toilet seat, right by the rest of the clothes he had there. The Blonde moved his hands to the top of his jacket, he placed his index finger and thumb at the top of the orange material where the zip was. With a little force, theKitsune pulled the zip down the length of his jacket and he wiggled his shoulders a little so the jacket was off his body and now on the floor.

Next he brought his hands to the bottom of his black undershirt and slowly pulled it up his sun kissed body, a short while later the shirt was off of his body and on the floor next to his feet. The Blonde reached for the waistband of his trousers and he slowly began pulling them down, he pulled them down till they were down to his feet and off his body.

Naruto then reached for the dark blue T-shirt Sasuke had given him, he took it off the toilet lid and raised it to his head before placing it over his head and down the his well built toned body. He then reached for the trousers, Naruto brought the trousers to his feet and he placed one foot into one hole and the other foot into the other. He pulled the black material up the length of his legs till it was now hugging his waist, he adjusted the trousers a little so it fit more comfortably on him.

The Kitsune walked over to the mirror, he smiled at his reflected self and raised one hand to his hair, brushing the slightly messy strands away behind his ear. After a little bit he finally stepped away from the mirror, he picked up his head band from the toilet lid and stuffed it into his pocket, he didn't actually have to wear it anyway, he already proved he was from Konoha and it's not like this was a proper stay on alert mission, for the most part he was pretty much encouraged to be laid back!

Naruto finally walked over to the door, leaving his old clothes in a messy pile on the floor. He opened the door and walked out, giving a smile at the Raven before placing his hands into his pockets. "I'm done!" He exclaimed, earning Sasuke's attention. The Raven's eyes widened at the sight of the sex God before him. The clothes suited him perfectly! He looked so hot in it! Not to mention his headband was gone and was replaced with his Blonde spiky, lucious hair covering his forehead, making him look even more sexier. Sasuke felt a large blush cover his pale cheeks and he turned his gaze away from Naruto, trying to avoid eye contact. This only made the Blonde confused. "Sasuke are you... blushing?"  
-

Thank you guys for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I know it was short but I wanted to end it on a cliffhanger and let you guys guess what's going to happen next :D! Aha, that and also I need to make a little announcement. From now on I'll be uploading once a week, the reason is because I feel like this story is progressing too fast, I'm on my third week and my story is already around 14k words long! I want to slow down the rate a little. I hope you guys aren't too disappointed! D': I'll give an extra long chapter next week to make up for it :D So from now on I'll be uploading every Tuesday. Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading and I'll see you next Tuesday with an especially longer chapter as a way of saying sorry :D!  
Much Love.  
~EverLastingYaoi


	7. An Announcement

Hey guys, E.L.Y here again. I just want to make a little announcement, I'm taking a break. I've been busy irl lately and haven't had to time to edit and upload chapters, all I can say is I'm so sorry. T_T I'll be back soon! I'll probably be off for a few weeks. A month at max but I promise I will not ditch you guys and this story! I will return 100% It's a promise. Btw I updated chapter 1 and 2 with paragraphs because one of my reviewers suggested I do it to give off good first impressions to new readers. :D Thank you! I didn't really think of that. Oh and also, I know I left the story on a cliffhanger and I feel it's not fair to those who are following the story, so if you want to know what happens next (You're most likely to be disappointed if you wait till I return. which is why I'm giving you a small extract from the start of the next chapter) then here it is:

*Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler* *Spoiler*

Sasuke's kept his head his head turned away, The Raven started panicking a little as he heard Naruto's question. "N-No" He stuttered out, hoping Naruto doesn't catch onto his lie. The Blonde blinked a few times, he really was blushing! Naruto slowly made his way over to Sasuke, when close to him he leaned his head down so it was inches away from Sasuke's cheek, observing the Uchiha's blush. Sasuke saw this from the corner of his eyes. His blush grew larger and darker, he turned his head the other way a bit more so Naruto wasn't in viewing range at all. The Blonde laughed loudly and he leaned his face back away from Sasuke's. "You should probably get more sleep." He wiped a tear away from his sky blue eye. Naruto, If only you knew l-... "Weirdo." The Blonde added and smiled, interrupting Sasuke from his thoughts.. Oh Naruto, if it was anyone else they would of realized what's going on here. But since this is Naruto... It's different. Sasuke turned his head and looked at Naruto straight in the eye, making eye contact with the Blonde before breaking it by looking away.

Now you realise why you would of been disappointed? XD  
Haha anyways, I'll see you guys soon!  
Sorry again!

Much Love.  
~EverLastingYaoi


End file.
